Repo! The Genetic Opera: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack
Repo! The Genetic Opera: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the soundtrack to the 2008 film of the same name. An extended version was released on Feburary 17, 2009, under the title Repo! The Genetic Opera: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (Deluxe Edition). The only track that appears differently on both albums is Zydrate Anatomy, which it is slightly longer on the Deluxe Edition. Track list Standard Edition #At the Opera Tonight #Crucifixus #Things You See In a Graveyard #Infected #Legal Assassin #Bravi! #21st Century Cure #Mark It Up #Can't Get It Up If the Girl's Breathing? #Zydrate Anatomy #Thankless Job #Chase the Morning #Night Surgeon #Seventeen #Gold #We Started This Op'ra Shit #Needle Through a Bug #Chromaggia #Let the Monster Rise #I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much #Genetic Emancipation #Genetic Repo Man Deluxe Edition #A New World Organ #At the Opera Tonight #Crucifixus #Things You See In a Graveyard #A Repo Man's Daughter #Infected #Legal Assassin #Bravi! #21st Century Cure #Lungs and Livers #Mark It Up #Worthy Heirs? #Can't Get It Up If the Girl's Breathing? #Zydrate Anatomy #Thankless Job #Before The Escape #Night Surgeon #Chase the Morning #Everyone's A Composer #Come Back #What Chance Has A 17 Year Old Girl #Seventeen #Happiness Is Not A Warm Scalpel #Gold #Depraved Heart Murder At Sanitarium Square #Tonight We Are Betrayed #We Started This Op'ra Shit #Rotti's Chapel Sermon #Needle Through a Bug #Chromaggia #Mag's Fall #Piece De Resistance #Interrogation Room Challenge #Let the Monster Rise #A Ten Second Opera #I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much #Genetic Emancipation #Genetic Repo Man Cast and credits Additional vocals Backing vocals: 'Jacqueline Becker, Alisa Burket, Kate Conklin, Lateefah Devoe, Thomas Dolan, Richard Gould, Branden James, Erik Hart, Nancy Long, Gabriel Wyner, Nina Bergman, Cedrick Courtois, Sean Lacefield, Poe, Aidan Smith, Darren Smith, Chris Spilfogel, Joseph Bishara, Zach Kasik, Sanjay Nagar, Terrance Zdunich, Zakia Green, Thomasina Gross, Shaun Kama, Tracy Mullholland, Pablo Amador, Nic Cohn, Ross O'Carroll, Ian Smith, Brendan James, Curt Wilson, Laura Bosserman, Kristen DeCarlo, Jennifer Farmer, Lola Blanc, Suthi Picotte & Julia Voth *'Foreign Vocals on "A New World Organ": 'Ai Aota, Alisa Burket, Dapo Torimiro, Erica Forster, Jinny Lee, Alex Mannone, Martijn Terporten & Suthi Picotte *'Vocals on 'Lungs and Livers': 'Joseph Bishara, Zach Kasik, Sean Lacefield, Darren Smith & Chris Spilfogel *'Vocal Choir on "Worthy Heirs?": Timothy Carr, Nancy Long & Natalie Salins *'Vocals on 'A Ten Second Opera':' Nancy Long *'Air Raid Siren voice on "21st Century Cure":' Zakia Green Musicians Drums/percussion *Mark "Moke" Bistany: Tracks 2, 7, 17, 30 & 36 *Tommy Clufetos: Tracks 6, 9 & 14 *Stephen Perkins: Tracks 3, 8, 9, 11, 13, 15 & 25 *Darren Smith: Tracks 3, 8, 10 & 25 *Ray Luzier: Tracks, 9, 11, 13, 19, 20, 21, 23, 24, 27, 29, 32, 34, 37 & 38 *Ryan Lacey: Track 15 *Shawn "Clown" Crahan (as M. Sean Crahan "Clown"): Track 17 *Pablo Amador: Track 22 'Bass' *Ashburn Miller: Tracks 2, 6, 9 & 17 *Joseph Bishara: Track 4 *Blasko: Tracks 7, 14, 34, 37 & 38 *David J: Tracks 11, 13, 14, 17, 24, 36 *Darren Smith: Track 10, 12, 8 & 29 *Philip Bynoe: Tracks 19, 20, 23, 27, 29 & 30 *Ross O'Carrol: Track 22 *Sean Lacefield: Track 25 'Guitars' *Daniel Ash: Tracks 2, 4, 6, 9, 11, 14, 17, 26, 29, 34 & 36 *Sean Lacefield: Tracks 2, 4, 6, 9, 20, 25, 34 & 38 *Darren Smith: Tracks 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 14, 17, 18, 19, 20, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 30, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36 & 38 *Brian Young: Tracks 2, 6, 7, 8, 18, 19, 20, 23, 24, 32, 36 & 37 *Cedrick Courtois: Tracks 4, 9, 34 & 38 *Sonny Moore: Tracks 4, 9 & 25 *Richard Patrick: Tracks 4, 14, 17 & 34 *Richard Fortus: Tracks 7 & 27 *Zach Kasik: Track 8 *Ian Smith: Track 22 Piano/keyboard: *Darren Smith: Tracks 2, 3, 4, 9, 11, 12, 14, 15, 16, 18, 20, 21, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 34, 35 & 37 *Saar Hendelman: Tracks 6, 17, 19, 21, 23, 24, 27, 29, 32 & 37 *Aaron Embry: Tracks 20 & 27 *Doron Kochli: Track 30 'Violins:' *Jonathan Zalben: Tracks 2, 6, 7, 11, 17, 18, 24, 27, 30, 34 & 36 *Fred Bows: Tracks 5, 18, 25, 31, 34 & 35 'Accordions:' *Rami Jaffee: Track 8 *Doron Kochli: Tracks 8 & 24 *Darren Smith: Tracks 12 & 25 'Trumpet:' *Darren Smith: Tracks 10 & 15 'Saxophones:' *C.J. DeAngelus, Jr.: Tracks 2 & 11 Category:Soundtracks Category:Music